deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Medellín Cartel/Bio
The Medellín Cartel was an organized network of "drug suppliers and smugglers" originating in the city of Medellín, Colombia. The Cartel operated in Colombia, Bolivia, Peru, Central America, the United States, as well as Canada and even Europe throughout the 1970s and 1980s. It was founded and run by Pablo Escobar together with the Ochoa Vázquez brothers Jorge Luis, Juan David, and Fabio. During the height of its operations, the Cartel brought in more than $60 million per day. The total amount of money made by the Cartel was in the tens of billions, and very possibly the hundreds of billions of dollars. There were many "groups" during the Cartel's years, usually white Americans, Canadians or Europeans, organized for the sole purpose of transporting shipments of cocaine destined for the United States, Europe and Canada. While many "groups" were infiltrated and taken down by Federal agents and informers, a few were stumbled upon by authorities, usually due to some small misstep or careless behaviour by a member(s) of a particular "group". __TOC__ Battle vs. Taliban (by Wassboss) Medellin Cartel: Taliban: 5 Medellin cartel members are in a warehouse, packing up cocaine ready to smuggle it over the Afghan border. Two of them are packing up the cocaine and two are playing a game of cards. The last member, who is also the leader, is on edge. He knows that there is a terrorist group in this country and cannot relax knowing that they could attack at any moment. Meanwhile a band of 5 Taliban are hiding behind a crate, just outside the warehouse. 4 of them are armed with AK-47’s and the last with a PPS and a RPG-7. The leader gives the signal and the RPG wielder loads up a rocket and aims it at the cartel members. He fires the rocket but his aim is slightly off and it hits the back wall of the building, doing nothing but giving away their position. The cartel members jump to their feet, alerted to the attack. The Taliban burst out all guns a blazing. They manage to hit one of the Colombians in the forehead, killing him instantly. One of the other cartel members takes out a M60 and opens fire taking out one of the AK wielders. The cartel leader sees that the Taliban are better trained than he thought and tells his men to fall back. They all obey apart from the M60 wielder who stands his ground firing his gun manically and laughing. The RPG wielder fires another rocket and hits the crazed Colombian, sending body pieces flying. The head Taliban tells all of his men, bar the RPG wielder, to go after the Cartel members. He tells the other man to stay here encase more of them come. The man nods his head and the leader runs after his men. One of them turns a corner and a Cartel member jumps out and sprays him with bullets. Another Taliban turns the corner and opens fire on the man but he jumps behind cover. The Taliban runs over to where he is hiding and is ambushed by a cartel member with a machete. The Taliban member turns to face his attacker but he is too late to do anything as the machete is plunged into his heart. The two cartel members stand up and head back towards the cocaine storing part of the warehouse. They both jump into a car and drive off. Little do they know that the RPG wielding Taliban is hiding in the back seat. With a roar he jumps up and pumps the driver full of lead. The other cartel member turns around to face the attacking terrorist. The Taliban jumps on him and stabs him in the stomach with his bayonet. He then throws the injured Colombian out of the car and drives off. The injured cartel member takes out his detonator and presses it sending pieces of metal, blood and body parts flying. The man walks over to the scene of the original fire fight. He picks up an M60 and walks over to the spare truck. Just as he is about to get in he hears a noise coming from another room. He walks over to it and kicks the door down and points his gun at.... His boss. The cartel member realises his mistake and lowers his gun. The cartel boss gose to pick up his uzi. When he turns back around the other cartel member is dead, with a knife sticking though his neck. The body falls to the ground, revealing the Taliban leader. He tries to stab the Cartel boss but he grabs the barrel of the rifle. He then points his uzi at the terrorist and pumps him full of lead. He is about to yell a victory cry when a shot rings out and he falls down dead. A British soldier lowers his pistol and takes out his radio. “Hello is anyone there”. “It’s me captain jones” answers a voice. “I have just taken out a hostel threat, seems like they have set up a base here”. “Well done Daniel,” the voice says “Now back to base General Wassboss wants to speak to you”. Expert's Opinion The Medellin cartel won because of their harder hitting weaponry at all ranges and better training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IRA (by Deathblade 100) Medellin Cartel: IRA: A camper van pulls up next to a shipping yard. Five IRA guerrillas emerge; four armed with AR-15 Assault Rifles and one with an LPO-50 Flamethrower. They move up to the main warehouse. Inside the warehouse five Medellin Cartel thugs are stashing away cocaine packages. As the IRA approach, one of the Medellin Cartel puts a box in the boot of a car. One of the guerrrillas raises his AR-15 and shoots the thug in the head. The gunshot attracts the attention of the other Cartel members. Two start firing their M60 Machine Guns at the IRA, killing one. The IRA split up and scatter through the yard. One of the cartel fires his Mini Uzi as he pursues one of the Irishmen through a shipping container. As the IRA member gets out of the container, he sets a Nail Bomb on the wall and detonates it from a safe distance as the Cartel member runs towards the exit. The bomb explodes, riddling the landscape with shrapnel and killing the thug. Another thug turns a corner and shoots the IRA soldier with his Uzi. Another Cartel armed with a Machete runs towards an IRA fighter. The IRA fires a steel ballbearing from his slingshot, wounding the Cartel member. As the thug closes in, the Irishman tries to unsling his AR-15 only for the machete to cleave through his arm and into the neck. As the cartel thug pulls the machete from his victim's neck, an IRA guerrilla fires a shot from his AR-15 into the Colombian's head. The freedom fighter enters the garage of the warehouse, takes cover behind the car in the garage and opens fire with his assault rifle as a cartel thug fires his Uzi in return. A shot from the AR-15 hits the cartel in the stomach, fatally wounding him. As the IRA fighter walks up to the thug, the Colombian clicks a button on a remote control detonating the charge of dynamite in the boot, killing both combatants. The explosion attracts the cartel's boss to the scene, who smiles at the carnage. Believing the last IRA member to be dead, he walks off out of the warehouse only for the IRA leader to walk out of a shipping crate behind the thug and fire his LPO-50 flamethrower at him. As the Colombian's screams finally stop, the IRA leader raises his LPO-50 in the air and yell "Éire!" (Ireland!) in victory. Winner: IRA Expert's Opinion While the Medellin Cartel were ruthless, they could not compete against the better trained and determined IRA, as they had actual combat experience and not just shoot-outs with police and rival gangs. To see the original battle, votes and weaponry, click here Battle vs. Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (by MilenHD) Medellin Cartel: Uzbek Terrorists: In a car yard five Medellin Cartel smugglers are loading their truck with cocaine and other drugs.Not far away from them in the car yard five Uzbek Terrorists are approaching them with their firearms loaded and after few steps the Uzbeks saw other people in a truck and started shooting at them. As the Cartel saw being attacked,they quickly retaliated with their own firearms,and one of the Uzbeks got killed in the head by a Uzi round. Seeing one of their squad is gone, one of the Uzbeks fired his RPG-7 and while the Cartel members got out in time the explosion killed one of them and crippled the other. As the Uzbeks started Charging at the the ill-prepeared Columbians, who retreated further in the car yard and started hiding near few cars as the crippled Cartel member planted the Car Bomb and went further away, except the Uzbeks sawed him and assaulted him with their Ak-47's killing him. As they walked around the device, one of the Uzbek clicked it and accidentally blew his mate. Knowing his mistake the three remaining Columbians, which heard the sound of the car bomb, appeared and gunned him down with their M60 and M1911's destroying him to shreds. As they continued to search for the other Uzbeks,one of the Cartel got killed by the RPK , but the other members hid behind the car while the Uzbek were destroying it with his RPK.After he got out of ammo, one of the Cartel's members appeared and shoot him in the head with his M1911. The Cartel thought they killed all of the Terrorists and showed,but the last terrorist was coming and firing his Tokarev at them and since only one of them had ammo started defending themself from the Terrorist, but he was easily shut down by being shoot in the heart and body collapsed on the ground. As there was little ammo in the M1911, the last Cartel man rushed to get it but the Uzbek shoot his arm.The Cartel Boss pulled his machete and awaited the Terrorist.As the Terrorist came closer, the Cartel Boss slashed and managed to knock the pistol out of his hand.Than the Uzbek pulled his knife and both started dueling.While both traded blows for blows.In the end, the Terrorist prevailed and he stabbed the Drug Boss in the stomach and as he pulled his knife the Cartel Boss falled down dead. Seeing the Medellin Cartel is dead, the Uzbek Terrorist raised his knife in victory. Expert's Opinion The Uzbeks curbstomped the Cartel,because they have better training and all of their weapons were deemed better than the Cartel.Also the Cartel was wrecked before by other guerilla groups,so it came to no surprise. To see the original battle, votes and weaponry, click here. Category:Bios